


Наша чокнутая смена

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, летний лагерь, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Добренькие родители сбагрили Сёмку по горячей путевке в летний лагерь, ибо сыночек заколебал по самую макушку. Но кто сказал, что парень отчаялся? Новая территория - новые люди, новые поводы для немного дебильных и жестоких приколов. А уж вожатые там какие. . .





	1. Бобро пожаловать, дорогие торчки!

Родители кинули его внезапно – стоило ему немного продрать глаза в начале восьмого утра, как он увидел мать, вихрем носившуюся по его комнате и скидывавшую в большую спортивную сумку его шмотки.  
У него даже холодок прошел меж лопаток, подумал, что все, допрыгался. Заигрался мальчик. Кончились приколы. Из дома выгоняют.  
Но мать быстро развеяла его страхи.  
\- Вставай, Сёмочка, папа тебя сейчас на автовокзал отвезет!  
\- За каким чертом? – голос со сна был похож на трение наждачки по металлу и так же нехило драл горло. Женщина стопорнулась посреди комнаты и наигранно всплеснула руками, выгибая малиновые губы забавной буковкой «о».  
\- А… а мы с папой тебе путевку купили… в лагерь…  
Сёмка успокоился и опрокинулся на подушку, натягивая одеяло по самые уши. Ложная тревога – никто окончательного пинка под зад давать не собирается.  
Пацан сладко зевнул, чуть-чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. И приготовился снова задрыхнуть. Шутка ли – спать полчаса назад лег.  
Последующее пробуждение было отнюдь не ласковым. В комнату, громогласно топая, заявился отец и за ногу стащил с кровати. Повезло, что Сёмка хоть успел схватиться за спинку кровати, иначе бы чесал носом жесткий ковер.  
Папаня у него был суровый, за словом в карман не лез, только за ремнем, и не в карман, а в шлейки штанов.  
С ним спорить было себе дороже. Отполированная еще в детстве ремнем задница - живое тому доказательство.  
Сёма подобрал свою жопицу с пола и с немым негодованием уставился на отца, прикидывая, за что и как надолго его собираются сослать.  
Мужчина прокашлялся, обдав парня сигаретным фаном, и сипло заговорил.  
\- Умывайся, через полчаса выезжаем.  
Пацан зябко передернул плечами, пытаясь пальцами прочесать свалявшееся, яркое, как апельсинка, каре до подбородка. Рискнул задать вопрос:  
\- А куда мы едем?  
Мужчина открыл рот и закрыл. Посмотрел на жену, та покачала головой, она тоже забыла названье места, куда они скоропостижно решили сдать буйного отпрыска. Вздохнул и полез в карман брюк, доставая оттуда помятую цветастую брошюрку.  
\- Летний лагерь «Дельфин», Анапа, - глухо прочел он, щуря глаза, потом достал очки и вгляделся в мелкий шрифт, - смена - две недели, что ж так мало…  
Сёма сощурил свои гляделки, совсем как отец. Ну, надо же, двух недель без него им мало.  
Рядом мягко что-то опустили на пол – мать поставила набитую вещами сумку, неосознанно ее поглаживая. На лице у нее отпечаталось выражение трудно контролируемой радости.  
И эта туда же.  
Пацан независимо фыркнул и отбыл в ванную. Подумаешь… он все равно не навсегда туда едет, он вернется. А там найдет, чем заняться, ему несложно.  
На вокзале было до фига народу. В одном месте кучковались такие же малолетние идиоты, как и Сёма. Кто-то спал, прижавшись к столбам, некоторые уже успели перезнакомиться и ржали, как кони, заставляя спящих нервно дергаться и сползать по столбам к земле-матушке.  
Был бы у Сёмы хвост, тот бы распушил его до электризующейся метелки, пока осматривал толпу.  
Была там парочка крутых перцев, тоже, видимо, будущих одиннадцатиклассников, несколько пафосных дамочек старшего школьного возраста, туева хуча безмозглой малышни и целая группа серых, тощеньких, прыщавых зубрил.  
Пацан уныло вздохнул и обвиняюще посмотрел на неприлично довольных родителей. Те, заметив его внимание, подобрались на месте и прижались друг к другу поплотнее. И если мать попыталась стянуть с лица маску счастливой идиотки, то отец и мускулом не дрогнул, продолжая излучать непоколебимое наслаждение ситуацией.  
Сёма только закатил глаза, сухо пожимая широкую ладонь отца, и едва клюнул маму в клювик. Похоронно таща сумку за лямку по земле, он на них ни разу не оглянулся, понимая, что его родителей уже давно след простыл. Мало ли, вдруг бы он за машиной кинулся.  
Стоило ему добраться до окраин толкучки, как в ее середине кто-то надрывно заголосил.  
\- Кра-асно-ода-ар! На посадку станови-ись!  
Целеустремленно шевеля лапками, Сёмка протолкался в середину, желая посмотреть на голосистого оратора.  
К его дикому удивлению это оказалась девушка, а не парень, как ему сначала показалось. Довольно симпатичная девушка, с плотной фигурой и ростом баскетболиста. Сёма с предвкушением представил, как найдет ее в лагере и раскрутит на игру в волейбол или тот же баскетбол. Спорт он любил. Сильных противников еще больше.  
Вожатая резко размахивала руками, выстраивая детишек в колонну по двое, для лучшего прохода в автобус. Пацан быстро втиснулся во вторую пару с каким-то мелким и широко улыбнулся вожатой, которая тут же добродушно оскалилась ему в ответ.  
Определенно, настроение начало немного подниматься.  
В автобусе он поспешил занять самое последнее место, у окна, но туда уже успела втиснуться зачуханная девица лет пятнадцати. Зло скрипнув зубами, он сел рядом, мысленно ставя заметку протаранить этой нахалке голову волейбольным мячом.  
А нечего тут выделываться.  
Вожатая сноровисто провела перекличку, по отпечатанному листку называя фамилии. Когда очередь дошла до Сёмы, он соизволил оторвать жопу от сиденья и поклониться, широко ухмыляясь из конца автобуса, вожатой Свете. Люди взволнованно зашумели, обсуждая увиденную сцену, но парню было глубоко срать, он снова рухнул вниз.  
Стоило опять прижать пятую точку к ровной, мягкой поверхности, как беспощадно потащило в сон. Сёма зевнул, сполз почти поясницей на сиденье и приготовился провалиться в сновидения.

***

Выспаться в автобусе ему, конечно, не дали. Прыщавую зубрилу справа от него беспрестанно тошнило в целлофановый прозрачный пакет, от бесплатного зрелища вслед за ней активно зеленели ее соседи.  
Не то чтобы его тоже тянуло поблевать, он был вообще человек небрезгливый, но звуки были и впрямь раздражающие. Даже как-то жалко стало ботанку.  
Слева потел какой-то очень тучный парень, портя окружающим спертый в салоне воздух. А еще он не мог сидеть ровно на заднице и постоянно ерзал, из-за чего складывалось впечатление, будто она у него круглая.  
Не так он представлял себе начало июля…  
Сёмка откинулся на спинку насквозь пропитанного потом сиденья и тоскливо, с завыванием, выдохнул.  
Народ с передних мест начал оглядываться, но, наткнувшись на слегка мутный взгляд болотных глаз, тут же отворачивался.  
Сёмка зарылся рукой в волосы и прикрыл глаза, мечтая подремать хотя бы ее чуть-чуть.  
Они ехали уже три часа, и, если верить постоянным клиентам лагеря, будут еще ехать примерно час.  
Он пытался вырвать у суровой реальности еще несколько минуток дремы, но суровая реальность в виде его жопоголовых попутчиков ржала, шуршала обертками тающего буквально в воздухе шоколада, хлюпала бутылками с водой.  
Рыкнув, он раскрыл глаза и уставился невменяемым взглядом невыспавшегося злого человека в пространство прохода, мечтая испепелить одной силой мысли чьи-нибудь ходули.  
Прямо перед ним, на переднем сиденье, заговорила какая-то писклявая малолетка.  
\- Знаешь, что я слышала про этот лагерь?!  
\- Не-ет, расскажи! – в тон ей выдохнула другая пискля.  
На слух им было лет по тринадцать. Маленькие, задрачивающиеся какой-то херней имбецилки. От звука их голосов у Сёмы начал закипать мозг, но он против воли прислушался, самому стало интересно, что они могли рассказать про эту дыру, в которую они ехали.  
\- Когда мы приедем, там будет… медосмотр!  
\- Ооо!  
Пацан скривил рожу, недоумевая, что такого противоестественного малявки нашли в обязательном медосмотре.  
\- И… гинеколог будет?.. – срывающимся шепотом спросила вторая малявка.  
Сёмка еле сдержал желание заржать в голос. Насмешили, ей-богу! Там еще брить нечего, не то, что проверять.  
Не сдержавшись, он пару раз тихо хихикнул и ухом прильнул к сиденью, не желая упускать ни слова из бесплатного концерта.  
Девчонки шушукались дальше.  
\- А еще мне подруга рассказывала, что они что-то пихают в жопу!  
\- В жопу?!! Пихают?!  
Парень отвалился от спинки чужого сиденья, похрюкивая от смеха. Лопату они, блядь, по самый черенок пихают, чтоб до мозга, для раскопок!  
Несколько секунд он пытался задушить смех, пока до него доносились отрывки, становящегося все бредовее разговора, но безуспешно. У него уже заболел перенапрягшийся пресс и челюсть, слезы потекли из уголков глаз.  
Зубрила, заткнутая тампонами наушников и баюкающая на коленях свой переваренный завтрак в пакете, смотрела на него с плохо скрытым подозрением в даунизме.  
Он попытался взять себя в руки и напустить серьезный вид на лицо. Бровь зубрилы приподнялась в скептическом презрении, и девица отвернулась к окну.  
Но от мелькающего пейзажа за окном ее вновь затошнило и заколбасило.  
Сёмка злорадно ухмыльнулся. Как он был рад, что его никогда не укачивало!  
Писклявки заткнулись – развлекуха кончилась. Сёма начал маяться скукой. А когда он скучал, начинали твориться нехорошие вещи.  
Маниакально улыбнувшись, он запустил руку в небольшую почтальонку, аккуратно вытаскивая на свет зеленую шуршащую упаковку. Любовно и мягко пожмякал ее пальцами, расталкивая находящийся там вонючий порошок.  
Хорошо, что он успел прихватить из дома пару бомб-вонючек. Когда они приедут, он всем отомстит за свой проебанный сон.  
До нужного момента он спрятал пакетик в карман, поглаживая его, как домашнюю кошку. Того, гляди, еще и замурлычет.  
Автобус забуксовал на каких-то неровностях. А баскетболистка Света оповестила, что они подъезжают лагерю.  
Сёма тут же встал со своего места, хватая из-под сиденья спортивную сумку, нужно было быть наготове, чтобы проделать все удачно и не вызвать лишних подозрений. Когда Света с недоумением на него посмотрела, он весь сжался и сделал просящую морду лица, показывая пальцем в район ширинки и сжимаясь еще больше.  
У вожатой глаза испуганно расширились, и она замахала руками, словно умоляя Сёмку не обделаться на месте, одновременно поторапливая буксующего водителя.  
Толчок, откинувший всех назад, четко дал понять, что они, наконец, приехали. С мысленным ревом «Это СПАРТА-А!!!» Сёмка устремился к выходу в пятерке первых, незаметно бросая под ноги бегущим за ним неандертальцам вонючку.  
Едва он слетел с подножки, как что-то громко хлопнуло, и автобус содрогнулся от рева обвонявшихся подростков.  
Сёма блаженно улыбнулся – ну разве он не умница? – и отошел подальше от автобуса, чтобы самому не пасть жертвой вони. И тут южное солнце ласково звездануло ему по глазам, заставляя немного ослепнуть. А кто-то бодро запищал со стороны ворот:  
-Бобро пожаловать, дорогие торчки! – звук подзатыльника, чей-то усталый вздох и смешок третьего человека.  
\- Идиотка, – еще один усталый вздох.  
\- Приветствую Вас, новички… - мягкий смешок.  
…откуда-то со стороны, перебивая вонь из автобуса, тащило разлагающейся рыбой и водорослями.


	2. Кто не спрятался, тому не повезло!

Сёмка судорожно проморгался, пытаясь увидеть встречающих их людей. Зрение вернулось к нему неохотно, фрагментами. Левый глаз видел больше правого, зато в правом не посверкивало, только одна муть стояла.  
Наконец, прозрели оба моргала, и Сёмка вытаращился на вожатых.  
Гм…  
У калечных высоких ворот с изображением неестественно изогнутого дистрофичного дельфина на белом фоне застыли два парня и девушка.   
Было на что посмотреть.  
Девушка, стоящая посередине, истово размахивала руками, видимо приветствуя новичков. Парни, по обе стороны от нее, застыли в перманентом фэйспалме, стараясь не отдергиваться каждый раз, когда какая-нибудь из клешней девушки проносилась в опасной близости от их голов.  
Один из парней был блондином, с собранными в конский хвост длинными волосами, его очки в тонкой узкой черной оправе сверкали на солнце, две длинные прядки художественно обрамляли лицо.  
Сёмку переклинило, и он заулыбался, как контуженный Чеширский кот, вприпрыжку бросаясь к вожатым.  
\- Приве-ет, - пьяно поблескивая глазами на блондинистый хвост и забыв о двух других вожатых, промурчал Сёмка, - я Семен Ахтарский, - протягивая свою потную ладошку.  
\- Антон, - тот самый голос, что говорил последним! – Приятно познакомиться.  
\- Ну, я бы так не надеялся, - припадочно хихикнув, Сёмка усвистал обратно к Свете, закружившись назойливым комаром вокруг нее.  
Парни-вожатые недоуменно переглянулись за спиной своей коллеги.  
Мальчишка-то придурочный попался.

Все-таки что-то ощутимо дало Сёмке в голову. Если говорить честно, прямо-таки долбануло от души.  
Ему хотелось без конца хихикать и, раскинув в стороны руки, корчить из себя бабочку. Да, именно, бабочку-переростка. Ебучую такую, рыжую, ага.  
Тихий ржач уже не сдерживали сжатые зубы.  
Блядь, что он там пил перед автобусом?  
Сёмка торопливо перебрал несколько названий таблеток, которыми закинулся на всякий случай, типа головной боли.  
Оп-па.  
Триган-Д.*  
Точня-як…  
Тихий всхлип, и Ахтарский в изнеможении прислонился к боку уже почти не воняющего автобуса.  
Света в нескольких метрах от него собирает всех на еще одну перекличку и перемигивается с другими вожатыми у ворот.  
Нет, он сейчас подохнет, кажется Сёмке, опять перебрал с таблетками, по привычке закинувшись, как для кайфа.  
Кое-как скоординировавшись, он полез в широкий карман бермуд и достал небольшую бутылку почти не горячей минералки. Быстро свинтил крышку и вылил воду на голову, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя, иначе примут за наркота.  
Отпустило.   
Хорошо.  
Сёмка прислонился к большому пыльному колесу, широко скалясь куда-то в даль дороги.  
Желание быть бОльшим идиотом, чем обычно, медленно отступало, под натиском другой, не менее завлекательной мысли.  
Две недели без родителей. Две недели без какого-либо контроля. . .   
О боги.   
У Сёмки перехватило дыханье и на лицо налипли пряди каре. В порыве зловредного вдохновения зачесались ладони.  
Сколько тут теперь можно наворотить! Сёмка мелко, под стать главзлодею, сипло захихикал, сминая в пальцах пустую бутылку.  
\- Ахтарский. Ахтарский! – зычно звала Света, вертя головой в поисках Сёмки.  
Тот спохватился и выглянул из-за автобуса, покинув ставшее ему почти родным колесо.  
\- Да здесь я, здесь, - ворчит он и старается как можно незаметнее выкинуть пустую бутылку.  
Света тактично делает вид, что потуг его не замечает.  
Пересчитав всех словно цыплят, по головам, она подводит их к воротам.  
Девушка-вожатая, что до этого с энтузиазмом махала крыльями, широко, но как-то бестолково всем улыбается:  
\- Привет всем! Я Маша! Я стану сегодня вожатой кого-нибудь из вас! Кто хочет ко мне в отряд?  
Народ не вдохновился и Сёмка с ним полностью согласен. Кажется, он уже успел разглядеть в глазах Маши заднюю стенку черепа.  
Но реакция будущих подопечных ничуть не огорчила Машу, та продолжала улыбаться в одном режиме, и Сёмка подумал, что это уже, походу, неизлечимо и вообще диагноз.  
Слово взял тот самый вожатый, которого Ахтарский как раз обделил вниманием:  
\- Привет вам, новички. Это вторая смена в лагере «Дельфин», и я рад, что вы приехали именно к нам, - у парня короткие черные волосы, поставленные гелем в ежик, ошейник деревянных бус на шее и прочный шоколадный загар, - сейчас мы пройдем внутрь и посмотрим карту территории лагеря…  
Дальше Сёмка заскучал и не слушал. А когда он скучал…  
Ему на глаза попались те две соплюшки, чьи излияния и чаяния он слушал какую-то часть дороги. На лицо-то он их не знал, а голоса прочно осели в ушах. По ним и вычислил.  
Предвкушающе оскалился.  
Больше, чем пакостить, он любил выводить из себя людей.  
И теперь, почему бы нет, самое время заняться вторым своим хобби.  
\- Приве-ет, - уже не так мурлыкающе, как тогда Антону, но все равно с претензией на что-то приятное, поздоровался с малолетками Сёмка.  
Девочки одновременно заткнулись и так же синхронно повернулись к парню.  
\- Ты кто? – недовольно тянет светленькая, перехватывая небольшую сумочку на локте.  
\- А я знаю, кто он, - недовольно насупилась темненькая, воинственно пиная внушительный черный чемодан, в который Сёмка, сложи его в несколько раз, спокойно поместится.  
Эта мысль его смутно беспокоит, причиняя легкую клаустрофобию.  
\- И кто я? – усмехнулся Ахтарский, сощурив болотные глаза.  
\- Мудак, - оскалилась в ответ темненькая, а Сёмка выпал в осадок.  
Нда. Какие нынче детки…  
Разговаривать с ними уже не очень-то и хотелось – мелочь пошла чересчур зубастая и задиристая.  
Надувшись, в знак своего полного несогласия с высказанным утверждением, он отвернулся к занудно болтающему «ежику из геля», которого, как оказалось, зовут Тимур.  
А за спиной опять зашушукались две малолетние курицы, которых Семке все еще хотелось ощипать.  
А на улице, меж тем, стояла страшная жара, солнце безжалостно поджаривало людей до румяной корочки.  
Поэтому неудивительно, когда посреди речи Тимура кто-то отчаянно взмолился провести всех в тень, иначе массового солнечного удара не миновать.  
Тимур споткнулся на слове и заговорил третий вожатый, Антон, с которым уже успел познакомиться Сёмка.   
Две квочки сзади оживились, стоило им увидеть столь симпатичного парня и заохали, поддерживая друг дружку.  
Сёмка заворчал сквозь зубы и тоже уставился на Антона, объясняющего про медосмотр.  
Вообще, Ахтарского прическа и очки вожатого интересовали куда больше, чем он сам.  
Будучи поклонником аниме, совсем немного, как успокаивал парень себя сам, качая какой-нибудь многосерийный сериал, он остро реагировал на такие типы внешности.  
Длинные волосы заставляли сглотнуть вязкую слюну, а очки наталкивали на мысли о некоторых любимых героях.  
Сёмка приятно погрузился в мысли, расслабленно улыбаясь в пространство.  
Ммм… Агатцума Соби…  
Бултыхание в мыслях было прекращено Светой, что толкала его в сторону жутких и страшных ворот.  
Ну, раз привезли, значит надо идти, так?..  
Все-таки, он собирался хорошо отдохнуть.  
Точно.  
Высоко задрав нос и пылая ярко-рыжим каре, Сёмка прошел через ворота своей обители на две будущих недели.  
_____________________________  
* - иногда, некоторые очень глупые индивидуумы рода людского используют эти таблетки в качестве "колес", чего Вам я делать не советую.


End file.
